It's Been A Perfect Week
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: ...That must come to an end! Sequel to Crazy Weather :) Must read Crazy Weather first to get this story ;) After Clarisse and Joseph share a perfect week in London, being together romantically, they must face the challenge of being apart, again. Only once home Clarisse find's Joseph can not let go just yet! Please R&R Thank You! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!


Several months after their night together at Joseph's sisters home, they have been secretly seeing each other ever since. Taking every chance they get to be together whenever they can. Still keeping it a secret from everyone at the Palace, though they both know it's only a matter of time before people start talking and everyone finds out!

This last few days, Clarisse, Charlotte, Joseph, Shades and a number of other guards have been in London so Clarisse could do business with the Royal family there. Today however they are leaving to go back to Genovia.

"Clarisse," Joseph called out while coming through her suite and stood in the door way of the bedroom "Clarisse?" he said again and turned to walk away.

"Yep," She answered from the bedroom.

He turned and came back to the bedroom, looking around the room "Clarisse?" he asked while turning his head a little to the side and raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she said popping her head up from the side of the bed making him laugh.

"What are you doing down there?" he asked as she put her hands on the bed and stood up.

"I dropped my earring while trying to put it in." she smiled standing and putting her earring in.

"Ahh, I see." he nodded with a smirk "Well all the bags are in the cars ready," he smiled and followed her out into the suite.

"Ok, I just need to do one last check to make sure I do actually have everything," she said slipping on her jacket "Be right back," she smiled sorting the collar of her jacket out while heading back into the bedroom.

Joseph stood in the suite waiting for her to do her final check, then watched as she grabbed her bag and stood in front of him with a smile.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Nearly," he smiled stepping closer while lowering his head.

"Joseph," She whispered while looking into his eyes, then closed them slowly as he pressed his lips against hers "We need to..." she whispered between his kisses as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a few moments he moved his hands up, cupping her face as he looked into her eyes "I'm sorry I couldn't myself," he smiled.

"Don't be sorry," she smiled back while putting her free hand up onto his wrist "It was lovely," she smiled.

"Thank you for the last few days, letting me be with you." he whispered while lowering his head to her ear "To make love to you every night," he whispered and lifted his head to see her blush "You're cute when you blush," he chuckled as she tilted her head just a little "It has been truly amazing," he smiled and started kissing her slowly.

After a few moments they were so caught up in the kiss they barely heard the loud knock on her suite door, being taken by surprise as they heard Shades voice coming through the door, they quickly parted from each other.

"Is everything ok?" Shades asked as Clarisse stood with her back to him, her hand up on her mouth as Joseph nodded.

"Do you not know how to knock?" Joseph asked.

"Um I did," Shades answered while looking towards the door, wondering if he knocked then looked back at them "I did knock," he nodded.

"Did you?" Joseph asked.

"He did." Clarisse answered as Joe turned his head to look at her as she nodded.

"He did?" he asked as she looked at him with another nod "He did," he said looking back at Shades "You did?" Joseph nodded "Ok then, sorry about that."

"Is everything ok?" Shades said looking at Clarisse then Joseph and back to Clarisse as Charlotte came in.

"What's going on?" she asked as Clarisse rushed over into the bedroom and pulled the door up behind her "Joe?" Charlotte asked.

With a shrug he shook his head "Everything is ok, whats wrong with you both?" he asked.

"Um..." Shades said looking at Charlotte as she looked at him then they both looked back to Joe "We just came to let you know that the cars are ready when you are." he said.

"Ok, we will be down in a few minutes." Joseph nodded.

"Ok," Shades said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Joseph exclaimed.

"Nothing," Shades shook his head and left with Charlotte.

Joe quickly locked the door and rushed over to the bedroom, seeing Clarisse smirking to herself.

"That was close." he whispered while walking over to her as she nodded.

"I think we are going to have to start being extra careful," she smiled up at him as he stood really close to her while putting his hands on her sides.

"I agree." he nodded as she rested her hands on his arms.

He lowered himself a little while wrapping his arms around her, giving her a hug and burying his face in the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders with a smile, after a few moments they lifted their heads back, looking into each others eyes for just a second before Joseph lent forward and kissed her as she moved one of her hands, cupping his face softly and moved them down onto his neck as he ended the kiss.

* * *

Arriving back at the Palace, Clarisse's staff took all her bags upstairs as she settled in her office for a while going through the post that had arrived the week she was away, after she was done she headed up to her suite and started unpacking when Amelia arrived.

"Come in," she called out while kneeling next to her suit case.

"It's just me Grandma," Amelia smiled coming into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hello darling," Clarisse smiled as she made her way over.

"I missed you while you were away," Amelia smiled while leaning over and kissed her cheek before moving and sat in the arm chair with her legs hanging over the arm rest "Glad your back though," she smiled.

"So am I," Clarisse smiled pulling a couple things from her case.

"So what was London like? How was meeting Elizabeth? Did you do any sight seeing? And did you go to Harrods?" Amelia asked.

"Gosh Amelia," Clarisse laughed "One question at a time, please?" she smiled and nodded "London was amazing as always, Yes meeting my good friend Elizabeth was wonderful, we go way way back." Clarisse smiled at her "We got to do just a little bit, didn't have time to do much and yes we went to Harrods," Clarisse smiled.

"Awww nice," Amelia smiled while watching Clarisse stand up "I wish I could go to London, I have never been and would love to one day." she sighed as Clarisse playfully slapped her leg making her laugh "What?" she asked.

"Legs of the arm rest please, they are made for arms not legs." Clarisse smirked at her "And you can go any time, just let Charlotte know and she will arrange it for you." she said grabbing a couple things and headed into the bedroom.

"Wow, Really?" Amelia exclaimed while following her and stood watching her.

"Yes, really." Clarisse laughed while looking at her then back to what she was doing.

"Can we go together one day?" Amelia asked "I would really love to go with you one day," she said watching her come back into the suite.

"Of course, I will be going again in a couple months." Clarisse nodded "Elizabeth would like to meet you too so why not," she smiled as Amelia smiled back.

"Yes," she exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her "I can't wait." she smiled while stepping back as someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Clarisse said looking towards the door as Amelia sat back down.

"It's just me, Your Majesty." Joe smiled at her as he shut the door "I wonder if I might have a word?" he asked as Clarisse stood up.

"Of course," she smiled and looked at Amelia.

"Yes I get it," she stood up "See you later." she smiled and headed out the room.

Clarisse watched as Joe made sure she had walked of then locked the door, turning to Clarisse with a smile and walked over.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked as he stepped closer to her.

"Well," he smiled while taking her hands "We are still on London time? We have been for the last week, and well I was just wondering something." he smirked at her.

"And what might that be?" she asked while putting her arms back, clasping her hands together behind her.

"I just had a call from Helen to tell me my new suite at her house is finished." he smirked.

"New Suite?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, after what happened that night we were there?" he started as she nodded "She thought it would be better if she sorted out a room for me, so we talked about it and she has turned her loft into a suite for me." he smiled as she nodded.

"I see," she nodded with a smile.

"And I wondered if you could escape here, we could go and stay there the night." he asked while putting his hands on her sides "I can't give you up just yet," he whispered.

"Joseph, how do you suppose I escape here?" she thought a second "Well I do have to attend a gala out of town this evening," she said looking back up into his eyes "Maybe we could end up there after?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was late and we got a flat tire had to check into a hotel or something?" he shrugged as she found herself smiling.

"That sounds good," she smiled up at him while putting one of her hands up and cupped his cheek "You Sir are getting me into bad habits," she smirked.

"You love it really," he smiled and kissed her a couple times while wrapping his arms around her waist "I love the idea of getting to try out my new bed with you," he smirked as she gasped.

"Try out your new bed?" she exclaimed as he started tickling her, making her laugh.

"Yes, my new bed!" he whispered in her ear "And I can't wait." he added as she smiled at him then gasped "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just remembered, Shades and Paul are meant to be taking me to this thing tonight?" she asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry, I will soon sort that out!" he said kissed her then hurried out the room.

She stood with a chuckle at how fast he moved, then finished unpacking. When she was finished she headed down to her office being joined by Charlotte and Amelia. As Charlotte made notes Joseph appeared.

"Ahh Joseph," Clarisse said looking at him for a second then at her diary "Are you working next weekend?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I will have to get back to you." he answered as Charlotte and Amelia looked at him "Why?"

"Oh because I have to go out of town, again." she said slowly looking up at him as Amelia looked back at her "And wondered if you would be joining me, us, I mean us?" she said noticing Amelia was watching her "Yes Amelia?" she asked as everyone looked at Amelia.

"Nothing," she smiled "Nothing at all." she said looking at Charlotte.

"So?" Clarisse asked looking at Joseph with a small smile.

"If I am needed to work, then of course I will be joining you." he nodded once with a small smile.

She smiled at him with a small nod then looked back at her diary "Thank you," she smirked to herself while writing something in her diary.

"Oh and that thing Your Majesty?" Joseph said as Charlotte and Amelia looked back at him "Has been cleared," he smirked as she looked up at him.

"Excellent!" she exclaimed with excitement as Charlotte and Amelia both looked back at her in surprise "Sorry, that may have been a bit to loud." she laughed to herself as Joe smirked.

After a few minutes Joseph and Charlotte left the Queen and Princess to it. As Clarisse wrote a few things down Amelia couldn't help but smirk at her Grandma.

"Grandma, what's got into you lately?" she asked as Clarisse lifted her head.

"I don't know what you mean darling," Clarisse shrugged and looked back down at her paper work.

"Of course you do," Amelia said as Clarisse's heart started racing "This last few months, you've changed a hell of a lot." she exclaimed "And since San Fran last year you don't wear black anymore, well most the time you don't" she said as Clarisse looked up at her.

"Can't a lady change her wardrobe without being questioned about it?" Clarisse questioned.

"Of course Grandma, it's just..." she said as Clarisse watched her.

"It's just what, Dear?" Clarisse asked the young woman sitting before her.

"It's just you've changed completely since I first met you, I mean in a good way of course." Amelia smiled "You smile a lot more, you seem happy all the time which is great as Charlotte told me..." she stopped.

"Charlotte told you what?" Clarisse said resting her pen down and looked at her.

Amelia took a deep breath and looked down "That since my Father and Grandpa passed, you hardly smiled, wore black everyday and didn't really talk to anyone." She said slowly looking up to see tears in Clarisse's eyes "Now I've upset you," She jumped up and rushed around hugging her "I'm sorry Grandma I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"You didn't upset me," Clarisse whispered while grabbing a tissue and wiped her eyes "It's just yes you are right I have changed," Clarisse looked up at her wanting so much to tell her but decided not to.

"Well it suits you, Grandma." Amelia smiled "And it is nice to see you smile too," she smiled at her.

Clarisse smiled "Thank you, Darling." Clarisse nodded and wiped her eyes again "Remind me again when do you leave to go back home?" she asked while picking up her pen and grabbed her diary.

"A week tomorrow," she sighed while looking down "Wish I didn't have to go, I feel like I have hardly seen you on this trip."

"I know," Clarisse nodded with a sigh "Let me talk to Charlotte, how would you feel about a few days up in the beach house before you leave?" she asked as Amelia looked up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea, so far I have 2 days without anything planned if I talk to Charlotte to make sure it's kept clear we can go up there if you like?" she asked.

"I would like that," Amelia smiled "Thank you, Grandma."

"I would like that too," Clarisse smiled back at her and picked up her phone to tell Charlotte.

After a few moments Clarisse hung up, as Amelia stared at her as she wrote down some stuff.

"Well?" Amelia asked as Clarisse looked up.

"It's all arranged, we will be leaving tomorrow evening for the beach house." she smiled as Amelia rushed around and hugged her tightly "Um Amelia," Clarisse exclaimed "I can't breath."

"Oh." Amelia exclaimed while pulling back "Sorry Grandma," she smiled and kissed her cheek "Thank you so much."

"It's ok, It would do us some good I think, spending a few days together." Clarisse smiled "Give us a chance to talk and get to know each other a bit more?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I like that and so can't wait." Amelia smiled with a nod.

"Good, as I need to talk to you about something so that would be the perfect setting." Clarisse smiled and checked the time "Gosh I must go and start getting ready for this gala." she closed her diary and stood up "You can see yourself out, can't you?" Clarisse asked.

"Of course," Amelia nodded with a smile.

"Good, lock the door after you and leave the key with Charlotte." Clarisse said while walking out the door.

"Ok," Amelia smiled and looked at her desk, more to the point her diary.

She quickly rushed over to the door making sure it was clear then hurried back to the desk, sitting in her Grandma's chair and opened the diary up to the week they were on to see what she wrote in it. Only to be left disappointed after finding nothing of interest. She sighed and left the office, locking the door behind her and gave the key back to Charlotte.

* * *

After the gala they headed to Joseph's sisters place, after a short drive they arrived.

"Are you sure she wouldn't mind?" Clarisse asked while watching him shut the door.

"She's not even here, so she wouldn't know." he said stepping closer and cupped her face "Relax ok," he smiled as she slowly nodded "Good," he lowered his head and kissed her, then with a smile he stepped back "Stay here, I will be back."

"Ok," she smiled and watched him head down to the kitchen while whistling.

After a few moments he returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses, he slowly walked over to her while taking in her beauty and took her hand, kissing the back of her fingers and started leading her up the stairs.

"Oh I forgot my bag," Clarisse said as they walked through his bedroom door.

"Well wait right here," he smiled putting the wine and glasses down "and I will be back." he smiled at her and rushed out the room.

He rushed downstairs and out to the car, slamming the car door behind him waking someone up. He ran back into the house just as it started raining and hurried up the stairs.

"Oh my god," Helen exclaimed while covering her face with the covers while taking deep breaths slowly lowering them when she heard the door shut above her, she quickly got out of bed and looked out the window "God Joseph," she sighed in relief seeing the Royal limo parked in the drive way.

She smiled knowing it was her Brother and climbed back into bed, trying to get back to sleep. Only to be distracted a while later after hearing the bed creaking above her. With a sigh of frustration she rolled over.

A while later she gave up trying to sleep, staring up at the ceiling she started hearing the moans from not just her brother but her Queen too. With a gasp she covered her ears.

"You Can Not Be Serious!" she snapped while rolling over and slammed the pillow down on the side of her head "Jesus Joseph!" she exclaimed as she started hearing the thud of the bed against the wall.

Suddenly it stopped, Helen removed the pillow and shook her head "Have I lost my hearing?" she asked herself "No I couldn't of, I heard myself speak." she sat up "Why the hell am I talking to myself for?" she asked while looking down "Pull yourself together woman," she laid back slowly "It's ok its just your Brother and his girlfriend, who just so happens to be the Queen, but not just any Queen she's Our Queen!" She exclaimed while covering her face with her hands "Oh how am I ever gonna be able to look her in the eyes again," she cried and rolled over.

Meanwhile upstairs, Joseph was slumped on Clarisse as she had her hands on his arms both trying to catch their breaths.

"Mmm Joseph," Clarisse whispered.

"Mmm." he answered and started kissing her neck.

"That was amazing," she smiled as he lifted his head.

"Really?" he asked as she nodded while moving her hands onto his neck "I couldn't agree more," he smiled and started kissing her while pulling out of her as she moaned into his mouth, with a smile he rolled over laying on the bed beside her.

"You're right I didn't want this perfect week to end either," she said turning her head to look at him laying beside her "It's been amazing, thank you." she smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"No," he exclaimed with a cheeky smile "Thank you," he said turning onto his side and kissed her shoulder.

A while later he slipped on his dressing gown and headed downstairs to get them something to eat, only on his way back up he was met by Helen on the landing, Clarisse heard voices but couldn't hear whose voices. With a gasp she climbed out of bed and slipped on her dressing gown grabbing a candle stick from the chest of drawers by the window and waited for them to come in.

When Joseph looked up he saw the stick in her hands "Clarisse, what's wrong?" he gasped while putting the food down and rushed over to her.

"I thought someone had broken in, with me being who I am I got a bit freaked and well.." she said as he took the stick from her hands and put it back on the drawers.

"That's ok, I can understand that," he said taking her hand and led her over to the bed "You make me proud though." he chuckled as she sat on the bed.

"How?" she asked while watching him walk over and get the food.

"Seeing that you could protect yourself if needed," he smiled sitting on the bed beside her and placed the food down "And you need not worry, it was just Helen." he smiled picking up a strawberry.

"Helen's here?" she asked while looking at him.

"Yes, but not to worry she won't tell anyone what she heard," he smirked as she shot him a look.

"Oh god no, please tell me she didn't?" she said turning to him as he nodded "Oh Joseph," she said lowering her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Relax, it's ok she's ok with it you know." he said reaching over and took hold of her wrist making her move her hands "Don't worry,"

"How can I not worry, when she heard everything?" she exclaimed as he started laughing "Oh I am pleased to see you find this so funny," she exclaimed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I'm sorry," he moved closer and started kissing her "Relax Clari," he whispered "Please?" he asked and started kissing her again, this time she responded as he pushed her back on the bed and ran his hand down her thigh, gripping her bottom moving her closer to him making her rest her leg on his hip.

After a few moments he ran his hand up, undoing her dressing gown and pushed it back over her shoulder, all the time kissing her lips, jaw and neck.

"We can't," she gasped her heart racing as he cupped her breast "Joseph," she exclaimed "Oh god Joseph," she whispered looking down to find him teasing her nipple with his tongue "Your sister is downstairs," she gasped while closing her eyes.

"And?" he answered while lifting his head as she opened her eyes.

With that she lifted her head and kissed him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he rolled them over for another round of love making.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, Hope you all enjoyed it? I am thinking about doing a sequel to this one? What do you my readers think? Drop me a comment or Private Message letting me know?_

_Thank you,_

_Sarah_


End file.
